This Crazy little Thing called Love
by spongebob77
Summary: A troubled yet handsome Firebender . A stubborn yet beautiful Waterbender . When these two come together sparks are bound to fly .But when you throw in a over-cheerful acrobat ,A crazy princess , A sarcastic Rumble champion ,and the rest of the Gaang, Tensions will arise and hearts break as relationships both platonic and romantic are severed .
1. Pre-Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of the chracters**

Informative Pre- Chapter : Postwar Events

The war has been over for three years. When the war ended the Gaang (with Ty Lee and Haru) made a pact that no matter what they would always come together once a year in either :The Earth Kingdom ,The fire Nation ,The Water tribe or the newly reestablished Air Temples.

The Southern Water Tribe has been rebuilt and looks more like its sister tribe

Toph has grown into a beautiful young lady which causes her to have many suitors

Zuko is still searching for his mother

Aang is still in the process of rebuilding the Air Temple

Phones have been invented


	2. Visitors

**Visitors**

Katara dialed Zuko number into her phone. It was late but she knew he stayed up late doing Firelord business . Almost instantly he picked up and she heard his deep raspy voice.

"Hello" he said

"Hey, it's me" she answered

"Who's me"

"Katara you idiot"

His voice was sleepy which made it all the more sexy._ Wait... I can't be thinking Zuko's sexy ,get it out of your head Katara_ she scolded herself for thinking such thoughts

"You still there?" his voice took her from her thoughts

"Yea sorry I got distracted" she said back

" I was just thinking if you plan on getting to the Fire Nation by next week you should leave tomorrow you know considering that you have to stop at Kyoshi Island to get Suki and Ty Lee "

Katara had completely forgotten, no wonder Sokka had packed all day, well it's not like she had a lot of clothes she could throw anything in a bag tomorrow morning

"Yea that's what we're planning on doing "

"Can't wait to see you " "As long if your not bringing your ass of an boyfriend form last year " he said

Katara laughed ." Nope we broke up ,I am now single and ready to mingle "

"Well I broke up with Mai .I am now single too'

Katara smiled "Lets be single together "

He chuckled "That could work"

Katara loved the fact that Zuko was her best friend .He was usually hot-headed and moody to other people but when they were talking he was a very relaxed and even funny person .He was the one of the only ones she usually kept in touch with throughout the year the except of Toph ,Suki ,and Ty Lee

"I brought you a gift " He said

"Really !What is it?

"It's a surprise, I'm sleepy I'll talk to you tomorrow" he said and dropped before she could protest

On that note Katara smiled to herself and fell asleep

* * *

Katara looked over the deck of their ship they'd be in the Fire Nation in a matter of hours she would see everyone . The thought of seeing the friends she hadn't seen in a year made her wanna push this ship to the Fire Lee was cartwheeling around the ship for this trip she had abandoned her Kyoshi Warriors outfit for her usual pink .Sokka and Suki were somewhere making out and she was here looking at the sea. Katara sighed It felt good to be surrounded by her element

Ty Lee had done a full circle of cartwheels around the ship and now she was walking over to Katara. "Hey" she said in her cheerful voice

Katara turned around startled " Ty Lee you scared me! I thought you were still doing cart wheels" Katara said

"I got tired ,and bored " she said " What are you doing?"

"Nothing just looking at the water" Katara replied

" Oh... thinking about jumping off? " She asked innocently

" Gods no I would never kill myself!" Katara said horrified that Ty Lee could even think such a thing

Ty Lee laughed "No not in the kill yourself way . Just in a fun go for a swim way" "Ty Lee! It's like a 30 foot jump !" she exclaimed _gosh Ty Lee could be such an airhead sometimes_ "

I can't believe it . I have never met a waterbender scared of water" Ty Lee said shaking her head

"I'm not scared I'm just being cautious " Katara said defensively

"Well I'm gonna do it' Ty Lee said and before Katara could stop her she did a perfect round off diving headfirst in the water for a second Katara thought she was dead because she didn't surface for about ten seconds but then her head pop up from underneath the water

" Katara the water's great come on" Ty Lee yelled.

"Fine but if I jump how are we gonna get back up"Katara yelled down at her

"We can climb up using the metal poles sticking out the ship"

"I can't believe I'm listening to you" Katara took a deep breath in and put both feet over the rail so now she was sitting on it then she let her but slide so she was dangling with only her hand holding her up. Ty Lee was encouraging her from below. Finally Katara closed her eyes and let her hands go. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed as she fell. After was felt like forever screaming and falling she finally felt herself hit the water

" See how hard was that " she heard Ty Lee's voice behind her. Katara giggled

They stayed in the water for who knows how long before they heard Sokka 's voice yelling at them from over the from the ship rail "WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN WE'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU,HURRY UP AND GET HERE BECAUSE WE ARRIVE IN THE FIRE NATION IN 5 MINUTES"

Katara looked behind her she could just about make out the dock of the Fire Nation .At the rate their ship was going they would be there in five minutes! She and Ty Lee hurriedly climbed back on the boat .Katara ran to her room to get her bag and then smiled to herself when she felt the ship stop .That could only mean one thing

They had reached their destination.

* * *

Zuko stood with Toph standing next to him as Katara and Sokka ship neared. _I finally get to see Katara _he thought. He was excited to see Sokka ,Suki and Ty Lee too but mostly Katara .He remember what she had said last year when they were in the Earth Kingdom right before she left to return to the South Pole _"I probably won't get to see you untill next year but know I be waiting_.When Zuko snapped back into the present he saw that the ship had docked .His heart couldn't be beating any faster, He couldn't undrstand why he was so worked up over this .He sees her every year and they talk on the phone alot ,But something about this summer felt different.

Toph elbowed him "Chill dude ,I'm sure Sugar queen is excited to see you too"

Zuko looked at her suprised._ How did she know he was thinking about Katara? _"How do you know about that?"

She smirked "I know everything

* * *

Katara had a hundred thought running through her head _what do I do when I see Zuko ,what if he remembers what I said last year_,_ was I crossing the line when I kissed him on his cheek, I made it seem like I was desperate to see him, Oh no he probably thinks - _her thought were interrupted by Suki who had been calling her name for a while now "Katara are you alright" she ask worriedly "Yea I'm fine"she answered "Let's go"

**A/N I know this chapter was short because it was a filler**


	3. Announcements

**Announcements**

"Let's go " Katara said to Suki .She was sooo ready to see everyone .She was going to have fun .A whole month she'd get to spend with her friends .When she stepped off the ship the first person who greeted her was Aang .He looked the same but had gotten taller .Alot taller he had to be at least 6'5 .

" Aang!" she exclaimed as she through her arms around him.

"Hey Katara" he said smiling

"Nice to see you " she said with a small smile and rushed past him to go hug Toph.

Toph looked almost completely different she had also gotten taller she was as almost as tall as Katara but she had grown mad curves she much curvier than Katara had been at that 15 or even now but she was still thin ._Wow thin , curvy ,and pretty _Katara couldn't help being a little jealous"Toph ! is that you?"

"Your damn right it is " Toph replied with a grin

"You look so _different _" Katara said looking Toph up and down

"Really because I can't tell " Toph said with a chuckle

She gave Toph another hug "Alright I see you later I'm going to say hi to everyone else"

Toph smiled knowingly "No one in particular huh?

Katara looked at her suprised .She had been thinking about Zuko but Toph didn't know that . _Right?_

Zuko was talking to Haru ,but his mind was on a certain blue eyed Waterbender . He couldn't seem to get out of his head. He didn't even notice that Ty Lee was coming his way until he threw her arms around him in a bear hug. "Zuko I missed you so much!" Ty Lee exclaimed"I .. uh missed you to " Zuko wasn't good at this mushy stuff

Ty Lee smirked "So when are you gonna introduce me to your friend " she said staring at Haru like a piece of meat

" Oh.. uh .. sorry Ty Lee this is Haru , Haru this is Ty Lee " Zuko really needed to get his shit together . He _never_ stuttered .

Thankfully Ty Lee didn't notice because she was to busy flirting with Haru "I remember you , you were the cute one at the coronation but then you had a mustache " Haru blushed "Um.. thanks your cute too " he said still blushing

"Aww really, your sweet " Ty Lee said planting a kiss on cheek. Now Haru's whole face was red "Um.. want to go somewhere ...to ..um ..you know talk "He finally managed to get out. "I thought you would never ask"Ty Lee said grinning ear to ear she linked arms with Haru and they went downhill leaving Zuko alone . He watched them walk until he could see couldn't see then any more he turned around Katara was there he almost crashed into her

"Oh sorry ,I didn't see you"

"It's okay"

There was and awkward silence 'til Zuko finally decided to say something

"So how have you've been doing"

"Good ,life pretty sweet"

**another awkward silence**

**"U**m aren't we supposed to hug or something now?" Zuko said awkwardly

"I guess "

But when Zuko leaned down to hug her .She kissed him. On the _lips _.It wasn't a tongue kiss it was just a quick peck .Katara was mortified _what the hell is wrong with me I didn't mean to do it .It was an accident he'll understand but what i- _Zuko cut her from her thoughts

"Why is this so awkward it isn't this awkward on the phone" She was glad he was actig like nothing just happened

"I know right?" _Maybe because I just fucking kissed you !_

"Well we should get inside I have something to tell you and everyone else"

Katara wondered what could be so important he had to make an announcement ? He walked in front of her leading her to the palace .Zuko looked around nobody was outside "Looks like everyone already inside "Katara said reading his mind

"Damn it! I forgot Haru and Ty Lee I got to go get them but you go ahead I'll meet you" He said before running downhill.

Katara didn't do well with following orders"No I'm coming to" she yelled to Zuko who was already half way down the hill .He turned around and yelled "Hurry up".

By the time Katara caught up with Zuko she saw him just standing there staring . She couldn't see what he was staring at though because he was blocking the way

"What are you looking at"

He shifted over so she could see and what she saw was Ty Lee and Haru making out_ What. In .The. Actual. Fuck. It took her 4 year to accidentally kiss Zuko , but Ty Lee here was just meeting a guy already sticking her tongue down his throat_

_"_I don't know what to say" Zuko said turning to Katara "You go tell them to stop making out"

Katara gasped "What why me?!"

"Just go " he mouthed giving her a light push .She accidentally stumbled on a small branch breaking it .When they heard the snapping noise Ty Lee and Haru looked up like deers caught in headlights

"Umm me and Zuko came to get you everyone else is inside" Katara said awkwardly

Haru blushed and ran his hand through his long hair "We were gonna come but we got ...preoccupied"

"We noticed " Zuko cut in

"Well every one's waiting for us ,Lets go" Katara said ready to end the awkward moment

"Good Idea " Ty Lee said "I'm famished'

When Zuko and the other finally got back to the palace they found everyone sitting around the dining table waiting for them

"Took you guys long enough ,We've all been in here starving" Sokka yelled

"Sorry about that " Zuko said and gestured to the servants to bring in the food. As he took his seat at the head of the table. When the servants returned with the food everyone one dug in except for Zuko. He looked uneasy

"Guys I have something to tell you..."he started

Everyone looked up at him even Ty Lee stopped making googly eves at Haru. Katara who had anticipating this since he mentioned he had something to tell them was anxious "Well what is it"she said maybe a little to eagerly

"Chill Sugar Queen I'm sure he's getting around to it"Toph said throwing a her look

"Well anyway as you all know I've been looking for my mother...and my father won't tell me anything ...It was a really hard decision ...but I've decided that ..."Zuko stopped

By this point Katara was on the edge of her seat she was sure everyone else was too.

"The only person who might know my mother whereabouts or can convince my father to tell them is ... Azula ...and I'm gonna let her out" The last part Zuko had to say fast or he was afraid he'd lose his courage

A bunch of "What" and "No ways" were heard form the group .Zuko couldn't even decipher who was saying what but he did realized Ty Lee wasn't saying anything she just sat there with the weird expression on her face .

Zuko tried to talk but no one could hear him over the noise from the Toph came to his rescue "SHUT UP!

"Thank you Toph, Anyways Azula has been sane for a year and a half .I've checked on her every day for the past three years .She can even bend lightning again which means all the turmoil within herself is gone .I can't even bend lightning!

"All the more reason not to let her out !"Sokka disputed

Suki elbowed him "Be considerate that's his sister"

"You wouldn't be if she tried to kill you!"

"I hate to do it but I have to agree with Sokka, Azula's dangerous " Aang said

"Trust me ,Azula can do anything she sets her mind to and if she tries to be good she can be good" Zuko said

"But who's to say that she'll try!" Sokka cried

"I do " Ty Lee said in a soft voice .Everyone turned to look at her "I've visited her too .Every time I talk to her it's like old times"

"Yea good old times when you ...I don't know ... TRIED TO KILL US "Sokka yelled "

"God Snoozles stop yelling" Toph said "You've really got a stick up your ass about this Azula thing"

Zuko couldn't take this. They were being close minded .I mean he hadn't expected them to be happy ,but this was to much. He mumbled something about the bathroom and left them arguing as he walked to his room. _Am I making a mistake._ _Is Azula really so bad she can't change _He really didn't know . He looked at the bottle of fire whiskey on his night stand .He needed a drink. Three bottles later he heard a voice

"Hey Zuko" he looked up to see Katara standing in the doorway

"How'd you know I was in here" He said his word slurring a bit .

"Well when you said you were going to the bathroom you went the wrong way"

"Oh," he paused for a second then spoke "does everyone hate me?"

"No I don't hate hate you and I'm pretty sure Toph doesn't she's the rational one of the group"

"Why don't you hate me"

"Because I know what it feels like to lose a mother"

"See why can't everyone be as supportive as you"

Katara smiled

Zuko got up "come on me you and Toph are going to give the Phoenix King a visit"

"Why Toph?"

"Because she's the rational one remember " He said in a _duh _voice already walking out the door

"Fine but don't this regret tomorrow"She said in a sing -song voice she said following him out the door


	4. A Druken Night

**A Drunken Night**

When Katara told Toph what Zuko was planning to do she was overly excited "So your telling me Sparky is Shitfaced and wants to go smash the truth out his father " "Yes and he's waiting for us outside" Katara replied" "Well I'm in. anything that involves smashing I'm definitely in" Katara looked at the petite blind earth bender with confusion

"Why are you so excited about this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?! I never got my field trip with Zuko and what makes it even better is that he's drunk!" Toph said her eyes widening with enthusiasm

Katara and Toph walked out the room to see a very drunk Zuko leaning on the wall .Katara shook her head ."The more I think about this the more I think this is a bad idea"

Zuko put his finger on her thought she would have a heart attack right then and there "shhhhhhhhh ,Don't be a grandma "

He turned around."TO THE PRISON CELL!" He yelled with hand raised in the air and started walking with Toph and Katara trailing not to far behind him. Toph leaned over and whispered 'You have a crush on Zuko ,don't you" she said with a smirk .Katara opened her mouth to deny it but Toph cut her off before she could answer

"And don't bother denying it " she added .Katara sighed in defeat ._she's right no use denying_ "Fine maybe I do have a minor crush on him " "Minor, Please I thought you were going to die just because he touched you"Toph said with a chuckle

Katara knew she was as red as a beet and was glad Toph couldn't see her at that she was not realizing Katara was embarrassed and kept talking "Katara and Sparky hmmmm I guess you would make a good couple .They can call you ... Zutara!" Toph exclaimed

Katara was turning redder than she already was and she didn't think that was possible "Shut up before he hears you !" she whisper-yelled to Toph

"Why does it matter, if you like don't you want him to know that you like him?" Toph replied in a tone which implied that should have been obvious

"God Toph, not everyone is as blunt as you or as courageous " Katara said in a agitated voice .She wasn't really agitated she just wanted Toph to think that,So she could stop talking

"Well then that's your problem you're to scared to be like me and just tell like it is " "Maybe if you would stop being a scary-cat and just tell him that you like him it could go somewhere"

Katara snorted "Yea like that's going to happen"

"It'll happen if I tell him" Katara eyes widened "You wouldn't" she said slowly "Maybe I will " Toph said in the same slow voice Katara had used

"If you do that I'll never tell you anything ever again,Toph I'm serious"

"Calm your tits It was just a joke " Katara sill didn't trust her so she walked the rest of the way beside Zuko ,though it didn't help that Toph was making kissing noises behind them .

When they finally reached the prison Katara could tell this is were they kept the real crimals .Some say it's the Boiling Rock but this place was wayyyy worse .It was dirty and the prisoners looked scary but as they walked it got worse and worse until Katara felt like she was knee deep in mold and grime .They came to a wide door it looked like a really big vault.

"Here it is ,my father's prison cell " He took a deep breath in an gave the door a big push before stumbling in the cell

Zuko's father looked up and scowled "Son ,Why do you keep coming? I will tell you nothing"

Toph walked right in "I beg to differ ,maybe with a little torturing you'll tell us something "

Ozai smirked "Who is this concubine? She's unlike any prostitute I have ever seen before. Have you brought her to bribe me? It might just work.

Toph growled "If you try anything I'll castrate you "

Ozai laughed "So very charming"

"Dad...that's not ...why were here" Zuko said slurring his words

"Whats wrong with you ?You sound more stupid than usual" The former Fire Lord spat raising his in disgust

Something about this insult rubbed Katara the wrong way. Zuko was trying his best to fix the mess that Ozai made and all he had was for him _insults_? And Zuko was to drunk to even insult back though she wasn't sure he would insult back even if he was stepped out of her hiding place behind the door (Ozai creeped her out) into plain sight .

She raised her hand in the spiderly like fashion unknown to everyone accept Hamma (blood bending) The unsuspecting older man head snapped back with a spped that she thoguht was impossible for a man his age.

"W- what s-sorcery is this" he said his breath short and erotic

"This isn't sorcery ,it's Katara and I don't like the way you speak to your son so apologize now or I'll kill you"

Toph knew she was bluffing Sugar Queen wouldn't hurt a fly _right?_

"Kill me I don't care death is better than life to me right now "

"Your right ,How bout this :apologize now of suffer" Katara said slamming his head into the bars

Toph couldn't let Katara have all the fun "Listen to her ,or else I'm itching to deal out some pain"

"F-fine have this witch lift her curse off me"

Meanwhile Zuko had no idea what was going on it was like his whole body is out of saw everyone's mouth moving but he didn't hear words .He saw Katara do some thing with her hands and his father face contorted with pain .He saw his father mouth something ,Did he just say... _sorry_? No that can't be.

After that everything else was a blur to him that night .

Katara POV

After we left the prison cell .I felt so faint I gues it was from bloodbending without a full moon and it didn't help that me and Toph basically had to drag "Time for you to go to bed Zuko" I said "We've done enough for tonight"

"What?! Were just getting started don't tell me you want to retire so soon "he said looking at Toph for help ."Sorry Sparky but sweetness is right we need to get you to bed "

Zuko looked down disappointed ."I thought you were the fun one" he mumbled

We walked the rest of the way in silence which made the walk seem really long even though it was not too far away ,but after what seemed like forever they got to his room .

The second we walk in the room Zuko clutched his stomach and ran to the bathroom .I could hear the sounds of him throwing up .

He walked out the bathroom and wiped his mouth "I think I'm done " he said and plopped himself on his bed

Katara turned to leave but Toph stopped her "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. He'll fall asleep"

"Not like that he still has his day clothes on thats no way for a Fire Lord to sleep"

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well you have to help him change"

"What?!Why me ? Why can't you help him?"

"Because I'm blind "

"Doesn't he have like maids to do that ?"

"Well obviously there not around so looks like your gonna have do it"

I gave Toph a dirty look and walked over to the where Zuko appeared to be sleeping and slowly turned him over not trying to wake him up ,As she started to slowly unbutton his shirt she couldn't help but notice his abs .They were more defined then the last time she saw him shirtless I couldn't help but run my hand over his rock hard six-pack

"Ahem" Toph said clearing her throat "Your supposed to undress him not feel him up"

And for the second time tonight I was red as a beet

I finished taking off his shirt fighting off the urge not to run my hand over his abs again,The second I reached to unbutton his pants his eyes fluttered open. He realized what I was doing and smirked "Gosh Katara if you wanted the dick all you had to do was ask" . Toph burst out laughing "That was the funniest thing I've ever heard you say Zuko" She said still laughing

I was so embarassed "I-I w-w-wasn't trying to do that I- was T-trying to help you change" .He still had that smug smirk on his face that made me wanna die

"Well by all means don't let me stop you"

"Real funny Zuko ,change yourself"

"Suit yourself "He said and finished taking off his clothes . When he was done doing that .

Afterwards he was just walking around in his boxers and looking for his nightclothes

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked. I felt like I was pissed but I didn't know why

"Looking for my pajamas " Zuko answered

"Are you talking about those ?"I said pointing to a pair of folded silk pajamas that where in plain sight on his bed"

"Ayeee you found them!"

*facepalm*

When Zuko was finally dressed and ready for bed .I again tried to leave

"Where you going?"Toph said

I sighed "What is it now?"

"You gonna have to sleep with him"

My eyes widened in horror "WHAT!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter .I meant actually go to sleep on the same bed as him"

"Why?"

"because the way he is now he's bound to fall off the bed. If you didn't notice he's drunk ,he's wearing all silk and his bed sheets are made of silk"

"Whats your excuse now ?"

"My boyfriend wouldn't appreciate that "

I considered this for a while . "Oh stop acting like your actually thinking about this you know you want to" .

She was right I've always wanted to know what it's like to know what it's like to spoon with Zuko .Not that I'd tell anyone ,not even Toph

I took a deep breath in "Fine"

I walked over to the bed cautiously as if I was a lion stalking my prey .I mean after the changing incident you can never be too careful . Good thing I did because he was still awake

"Katara! How nice of you to join me! " He scooted over as if he knew that I was planning on sleeping there

"yea sure" I said slowly settling down on to his bed .It felt so foreign to me. Nevertheless she was tired so even though I could feel Zuko breath on the back of her neck she eventually fell asleep

The Next Morning (third person )

Zuko woke up he had the worst headache that he ever had in his life ._God ,I've never had a hangover this bad in my life ._He was to scared to open his eyes afraid of what he'd see .Slowly he opened one eye and saw nothing S_o far ,So good _.He opened his other eye in the same slowlike fashion but saw nothing ,but when he looked at the candles on his drawer thst showed the time .It was 9:00 he never slept this late !.He was usually up by like 3:00 .When he tried to get up but their was something anchoring his arm down .Turns out it was Katara . _What the hell ,and why is Toph on my couch._He tried to pull his arm out form under her without waking her up and failed

"Hey Zuko " She said it like sleeping in his bed was a casual thing

"Hey... Katara ,Do you mind telling me what happened last night"

"You got super drunk and we went to see your dad"

"Oh..., Wait you went to see who?

"Your da-" She was cut off by a knock on the door

'Fire Lord ,are you ready for your breakfast" a voice called through the door

"Actually I think I'll skip breakfast ,but thanks Jilko" Zuko called back

He turned to Katara "excuse me" He said and walked into the bathrom

"When he got in there he splashed water on his face and tried to remember what happend last night

_We went to see my father? That sounds ridiculous_

_I wonder what he sa- .Zuko! focus you have alot to do today .You have to get Azula out of the asylum then figure out some way to introduce her to the need to be thinking about your dad or how Katara skin felt against your- ZUKO! Your doing it again_

It was obvious today was going to be a long day he had alot to do he just needed to take a shower and start his daily duty's .He thought about Katara again ,make that a _cold _shower

**What up Peeps Sorry it took me so long to update .I promose you that the next chapter will be up soon . I guess thats's it Please review**


	5. Enter Azula

**Enter Azula**

Zuko walked into the hospital .It was all white with no hint of color it looked boring and dull wow this place is enough to drive anyone crazy much less already crazy people . "Good Morning Fire Lord" The lady at the desk greeted him.

"Good Morning .Where's Azula?"

The lady smiled at him "She's in her room " she said and gave him a visitors pass

As he walked to Azula's room he could hear people screaming in there rooms and see light's flicking on and off from under the door this place is intense. When he reached Azula room it was really quiet .So quiet it made him nervous. He slowly opened the door and all he saw was Azula sitting there reading

"Hey Azula "

She set her book down on her lap and flashed him that evil smirk that she was notorious for "ZuZu ,How nice to see you"

"Don't call me th-" Zuko started to say

But Azula cut him off "Sorry,let me correct myself._ Fire Lord_ ZuZu"

Zuko wanted to say something back but he wasn't here to argue with her

"Azula I'm not here to argue with you we need to talk"

"Very well ,Talk"

"How would you feel about coming home ?" He said watching her face for any signs

"Don't toy with my emotions brother ,Don't give me false hope"

"It's not false Azula I'm taking you home"

Azula gasped and her face lit up "Really Zuko ,and don't tell me you bullshitting because if you are I'll kill you"

"I'm not that cruel .You know I'd never do that "

Azula leaped up and threw her arms around my neck "Thank you ,Thank you,Thank you !" then pulled away "If you ever tell anyone I did that I'll kill you"

"Wow 2 death threats in a total of fifty seconds .New Record "

She smirked "What are the conditions?"

"What do you mean conditions? Maybe I just want my little sister back home "

"Zuzu I'm not are always conditions and I know you're not one to beat around the bushes so just tell me"

"Fine since you want to be straight to the only condition is that you have to help me find mother "

"Oh that's hardly a condition ,there is not one day since you put me in here that I haven't wondered what happened to .Our. Dear. Mother.

* * *

"Katara where were you last night everyone was looking for you" Sokka asked while they were sitting at the lunch table .His mouth full of food

"Umm I ..."She couldn't tell him she'd spent the night with Zuko He'd get the wrong idea and wouldn't hear her out ,but luckily Toph came to her rescue

"Don't worry bout it she was with me "

"Oh"he said and simply went back to stuffing his face with food

When she turned to leave she felt someone forcefully grab her arm and drag her somewhere and when they got to whatever unknown place she was being taken she saw that the person who dragged her was Suki and to her surprise right next to her was Ty Lee holding Toph

"What the hell?!" Katara yelled

Suki giggled "Calm down no need to get feisty "She said

"Yea We just want the deets "Ty Lee added

"What deets?! What are you talking about?!" Katara responded

"We know you spent the night with Zuko and we wanna know what happened" Suki said

"Well in that case why am I here?" Toph said speaking for the first time

"You were there too so if Katara forgets something you can tell us "

Suki let go of her death grip on Katara's arm "So talk"

"Nothing happened !"

"Is she lying?" Ty Lee said turning to Toph

"Sadly no she was to much of a wuss to do anything"

"I am not a wuss!"

"If your not then prove it by kissing Zuko"

"Fat chance of that happening!"

"Oh Katara don't fake you told me you like Zuko"

Ty Lee and Suki faces lite up with excitement "Really!" "When!"

"Toph! You said you weren't gonna tell anybody!"

"No I didn't I said I wasn't going to tell Zuko"

"I am never telling you anything!" Katara yelled turning bright red

"Katara why wouldn't you want us to know?"Suki said

"Yea don't you trust us?"Ty Lee added

"I do it's just... that was it's just a stupid crush it's not going to go anywhere"

"Oh my God ,Katara you should totally ask him out!" Ty Lee said

"Why does everyone keep saying that?I rather not get rejected"

"Who says you'll get rejected I've known Zuko since he was a little boy ,Your just his type"

"Oh really then why was he dating Mai for all those years who is the exact opposite of me"

"Ever think that he was just trying not to hurt her feelings I mean from what I hear she's has a crush on him for a long time " Suki said

True . "Whatever this conversation is over" Katara said trying to get them to leave her alone

"Fine but don't think this is over" Ty Lee said

"Fine then what about you and Haru?!"

"What about us?"

"Are you a couple ?"

"I think we are"

Katara snorted. "But we're not talking about me ?Are we?" Ty Lee said raising an eyebrow

"Well we not talking about me either "Katara said and stormed off

God they were annoying .Toph is so gonna pay

She just so happened to walk past Haru 'What's wrong with you ?"

"Why don't you go ask your girlfriend?!She barked

"He looked confused for a second,but just shrugged and walked away with his hands tucked in his pockets

Ok maybe that was a little harsh ,but Ty Lee was being a turd

On her way back to the dining room She saw Sokka who looked as pissed as she felt "What's wrong? "She asked

"Zuko wants you ,along with everybody else "he spat

Katara went into the dining room to see Zuko sitting next to him was Azula .She wasn't surprised to see Azula because Zuko had told her that today he was going to get Azula .She was surprised to see how she looked. Katara had expected her to look like a delirious looked so perfectly beautiful .Did Zuko get her from a Asylum or a photo shoot?No one looked that perfect on a daily basis not even sane people ,but Azula was a exception

Azula got up when Katara came in the room and looked in her direction ,but it didn't seems like she was looking at her in fact she seemed to be looking right pass her like someone was behind Katara looked back to see if their was someone behind her and sure enough Suki was standing there. Suki walked around her so now she was face to face with Azula

"Azula "

"Suki"

"Nice to see you again"Azula said Suki stood there not saying anything ,"I would like to apologize "

Suki looked startled like she'd been caught off guard "a-apologize for what? You could tell she wasn't mocking her she looked genuinely confused

"For how I treated you before, that was a different time in my life and I'm determined to change ,to start over and that involves apologizing ,So from the very bottom of my heart. I'm sorry"

"Wow,Azula just apologized to me I'm awestruck ,I-I forgive you"

"Well than ,since I'm starting over I should re-introduce myself .Hello ,I'm Princess Azula of the Fire Nation "

Suki bowed "Very nice to meet you Princess Azula ,I'm Suki of Kyoshi Island" After that they stood there looking at each other for five seconds before they both erupted in laughter

Sokka who had came in five minutes earlier couldn't seem to get his jaw off the ground. Katara leaned over "You'll catch a fly" .Causing him to slowly put his jaw back up ,but his eyes still held surprise

"Everyone sit down we need to talk" Zuko said

So Zuko took his seat at the head of his table with Azula to his left and Toph on his right Sokka sat all the way at the other end of the table Suki sat next to Azula and Katara sat next to Toph and Haru sat straight across from Ty Lee who was sitting next to Suki Aang sat in the middle of the table on a air ball (You got all that ?)

"Okay we've got some some serious shit to talk about" Aang started

"Language?" Katara warned

"I mean stuff .Serious stuff"

Katara nodded in approval and Aang continued "So obviously there is going to be confusion about Azula being out, and in order to stop that confusion before it happens we need to figure out some way to introduce the world to her without causing a riot"

"Yes, and how do you suggest we do this?" Zuko couldn't help but notice how grown up Aang sounded

"Oh how I love being talked about like I'm not here" Azula said while a servant brought in a cup with a black substance in it and gave it to took a sip of it and set it down on the table

"What is that ? Suki asked what everyone had been thinking

"Coffee, it was imported from the earth kingdom after the war, Some farmer had it growing in his backyard for 30 years was to afraid to do anything with it til recently" Zuko answered

"An Inventor's Fair!" Aang yelled suddenly

Zuko raised his good eyebrow " A what ?"

"An Inventor's Fair! You know how you just told us about the farmer who had Coffee growing in his backyard for years .He can't be the only one to have discovered a new thing but didn't have the chance to spread it around, and by having an inventor's fair we give everyone whose ever had an idea a chance to use their idea to benefit the world once we announce this it will be a worldwide event and that will be the perfect time to introduce Azula to the world!"

"Wow ,I would even have thought of that " Azula said even though Aang was still wary of Azula he couldn't help but be happy that he got a compliment I mean a compliment from Azula has to be a once in a life time thing

"Yeah that a great idea" Zuko added .

That's when Sokka decided to chime in ,"Even though I am totally and completly against this idea if your going to do this we need more details ,whose going do what and things of that nature" .When Aang started to talk a servant came in this time it was a male "Excuse Sir,I am sorry to interrupt your meeting ,but the council asks for your presence"

"Tell them I'm busy " Zuko said through gritted teeth .He hated council meetings all they did was give him a headache ,besides the Avatar just struck gold with that idea and he wanted to hear more

"I'm sorry Sir ,but they insisted". Zuko got up and straightened his robes with a sigh he said, "I'll be back .Just let me deal with this" and left ,but they waited hours and he never came back eventually everyone left .Sokka and Aang went to go discuss more about the Inventor's Fair .Suki and Ty Lee dragged Azula somewhere .Toph went to who knows where to do who knows what. Haru went to take a nap and Katara was the last one to leave

Maybe I'll check out the garden She thought. She went out there only to find Zuko leaned up against a tree with a turtleduck in his hand .His eyes where closed .He looked so at peace she almost didn't want to disturb him. Almost.

"The Mighty Fire Lord sitting under a tree listening to a turtle duck chirp ,Oh how the men tremble with fear" She teased

"I'll listen to anything as long as it's not talking about politics ,trading ,or marriage"

Marriage ? Was he getting married "I have no desire to talk about such things ,so is there space for two under that tree "

"Knock yourself out " He said scooting over so there was space

"So your getting married?"

"Hopefully not .There trying to force me"

"Who ?"

"The council .They say I'm unfit to be a FireLord without a wife"

"That's horrible! What will they do if you don't?"

"Well they can't dethrone me if that's what your thinking ,but what can do is convince the people that their right, that I'm not a good Fire Lord without a wife and if the people are pretty much my boss so I'll be forced to marry the first nobleman's daughter who comes along ."

"That a lose/lose situation "

"Yea ,but why are you all in my love life ? Is yours fairing any better?"

"Unfortunately not ,I am wayyy past courting age and the proposals won't stop.I mean I know I 'm the Avatar's teacher and the only Master Waterbender in the whole South Pole ,but god One guy even offered me his 13 year old son!

"Are you complaining or bragging"

"A little bit of both"

Zuko laughed then looked down and gave Katara the strangest look, molten eyes striking her and making her face flush.

"What?" she asked him, her voice holding a slight waver despite her efforts.

"You've just changed." He stated it as a simple fact, and she quirked an eyebrow.

"Changed how?" she challenged. "Is that a good thing? Or bad?"

"No need to get so worked up, Water Peasant." Zuko teased, making her blood run hot with indignance. "You've matured a lot. It's not bad. It's just different."

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms- an immature gesture but she couldn't help it. "My name is Katara, and you know that." She growled.

"Always so worked up over such small things,_ Peasant_," Zuko taunted, leaning over her, one leg on each side and hands planted on each side of her face. She could feel her body responding as if he were touching her. "I could really get you worked up, if you want." He lowered his body over hers, settling his weight lightly on top of her .Her breath became short and eratic as she slightly parted her lips

With his object achieved Zuko pulled himself off her and smiled "Told you" he said smugly

Katara got up feeling dizzy. Zuko was right he_ really could_ get her worked up .She was feeling dizzy because he got close to lightly punched him in the arm "ass"

"Hey ,you know I have firecrackers in the trees" he said abruptly changing the subject

"That ridiculous"

" I have a fucked up sense of humor "

"Well don't just stand there ,Show me!" Katara watched as Zuko lit his hand to the base of one of the trees and then beautiful Fireworks erupted

"Wow ,you weren't lying"

"What did I tell you?"

"Well in that case your sure know how to keep a girl entertained"

"Whatever do you mean?" Zuko said in a teasing voice

'Well fireworks and nice conversation,You make good company"

He gave Katara a wolfish grin"You haven't seen nothing yet"

"Whatever do you mean? She said seductively

He leaned in "I could show you better fireworks": He said in a almost whisper. Katara tilted her head up so they were closer. She could feel his breath on her lips. Zuko leaned in even closer so that they were basically touching .If one of them were to make the slightest move they would have kissed but in the split second when Katara was about to make a move ,Zuko got up "Thanks for keeping me company" He said as if nothing had just happen .Katara watched him leave after he was out of sight she punched the grass ._How come he didn't kiss me? We were so close I could taste his breath, and then he acted like nothing just happened!_

_What an asshole_

**A/N What a awesome way to end a chapter! Sorry for the delay I had finished the chapter two weeks ago but some stuff happened and I lost the whole last scene .It was way longer the first time, I was mad so I didn't feel like writing it anymore,But on the bright side a surprise character coming up soon . Can you guess who it is?**

.


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys, I am sorry to inform you that the next chapter won't be up for a month or so .Because I want to get a head start on the story so you guys won't have to as long for ther chapters.

P.S : Oh, and if you think you know where this story is going you're in for a BIG surprise


	7. Suprise! Surprise!

**Katara's POV .So just know ,every time the story says "I" that's Katara talking (But the POV will change thru-out the story)**

I walked into one of the many sitting rooms in the palace .I was pissed off at Zuko .Some may say I don't have the right to be mad and I really don't but Zuko was being a 't girls supposed to be the ones teasing ? While I was thinking all this I didn't even realized Azula had walked in

"You seem angry,what's the matter?" She said

"Your brother is an ass " I replied looking at my feet

She laughed "Tell me something I don't really ,what did he do?"

I smiled but since I was looking down she couldn't see me "Everything" I said

"Were talking in circles, give me a straight up answer"

I looked up at her "Fine you really want to know ?! He flirted with me, acted like he was going to kiss me then he just blew me off "

Azula sighed "You can't take him seriously .He does that to everyone ,whether he likes you or not. I mean it took Mai 14 years to get him to make a move"

"But I don't won't to wait 14 years! I like him .I wish he liked me back" I said with a sigh

"Hon,don't be discouraged .With Zuko you just have to come on a little not to strong ,you don't want to scare him away"

I can't believe I was having a civilized conversation with Azula and actually enjoying it .I guess she not that bad

"That might just work " I said then paused "I don't know why , but for some reason I find myself forgiving you way faster than I did your brother"

Azula smiled "Because my brother is a ass. Remember?"

I smiled back " But while were on the topic of boys I think I should mention this ,I think Haru likes you" It was true I do think Haru likes her .I mean it has already been confirmed he and Ty Lee are official but I noticed a lot of flirting between Azula and him .Every time Ty Lee is not around he is all over Azula sometimes even when she is around .I don't think he means to be so obvious, but he is- at least it seems that way to me "

"That's impossible he's with Ty Lee "

"Doesn't mean he can't like you, I thought you knew by the way you flirt back with him "

"Flirt? I don't flirt with anyone ,I don't even know how to flirt"

I raised an eyebrow " You don't know how to flirt?"

Azula sighed "I'm a princess for goodness sake. Thay don't exactly teach us stuff like that ,I don't know anything about boys I mean I've had sex before but I've never had a real relationship"

Katara eyes widened "You've had sex ?! With who?"

Azula rolled her eyes "Off topic"

"Well then what is the topic?"

"I don't know ,but it's not my sex life"

"Fine then we can talk about your love life" I said "Do you or do you not like Haru?"

"Does it really even matter?" She said impatiently

"To me it does"

"I refuse to answer that question"

"Well when you say that you already answered the question"

"This conversation is over"

"Not if I keep talking"

* * *

Ty Lee's POV(I know Ty Lee is not really a main character but I have a reason for this)

"Please Suki" I begged pulling on her arm

"I want to go, I really do but I'm feeling under the weather" Suki replied, I felt kinda bad for begging when I noticed that she was sick she'd been sick since we got here I guess she's not used to Fire Nation humidity

"Fine I'll go by myself ,but I buy you something" I said with a smile

"That would be nice I'm going to go take a nap but wake me up when you get back"

So I left the palace on a happy note but as I skipped to the market place I couldn't help but feel as if someone was following me,watching me. It was really I arrived at the marketplace the feeling got even stronger I felt like someone was staring at me, burning holes in my there was really no one else there. It was a slow day when every ones at work and you only see a few people.I hated days like this.I like to see people where ever I went . Nevertheless I bought my stuff quickly and left. I walked down the sidewalk kicking rocks as I went .Then I got that feeling again like someone was watching me I turned and looked behind me I didn't see I kept walking but quicker his I reached an intersection I decided to go through the ally, even if it did take me longer to get home I would feel safer.

"_Ty Lee_ " some one whispered. I turned around quickly,I know I heard that ,someone definitely said that

"Who are you? Show yourself" I said trying to sound confident but my voice wavered .I usually wasn't scared of no one but if I couldn't see them I couldn't attack and that made me vulnerable

"You mean you can't tell from my voice" the voice taunted

His voice was oddly familiar but I couldn't put a face to the voice. "Show yourself coward "

Suddenly I felt a cool hand grab my wrist.I instantly react ,I grab his(assuming it's a boy) free arm and use it to fling him halfway down the ally, I still didn't get to see his face because he was wearing a mask .I didn't dwell on it for was my chance to get away .I started to run but I didn't get very far before I felt that same cold hand snake around my ankle and pull me out from under my feet. He started dragging me ,I tried to kick him but he had a death grip on my I used my other leg to kick his face and causing him to drop my ankle in the process .I tried to stand but I just fell down again. My ankle hurt like hell, I never have experienced pain like that in my life. I started to crawl away but of course he got me. I was barely crawling while he had two feet. He grabbed a fist full of my hair an pulled to my feet ignoring the cry of pain that escaped from my throat. He was taking me somewhere. I just didn't know where. I heard him mumble something but the pain in my leg was stopping me from thinking straight .

I guess I was walking too slow because he yanked my hair .I would have walked faster but the pain in my ankle was too much. I was only still standing because his hand was on my back.I felt dizzy I didn't know what happening to me. No fight has ever wore me out like this or made me feel so much pain ,"M-my ankle. I think it's broken" was the last thing I said before I passed out.

* * *

**Suki's POV**

I almost slapped the nurse when she told me that the reason that I've been sick so much is because I'm pregnant,"Pregnant?! There must be a mistake .I can't be pregnant"

"Yes you are Miss Missy. My methods are foolproof "

"B-but this is- I can't be-"

"Honey it's okay to be scared, Do you know who the father is?"

"Yes. I just don't know how I'm going to tell him", "Actually ...um I'm gonna leave now, I need to think"

"The nurse gave me a sympathetic smile . I ran out the her office into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror ,I looked the same ,though I had gained a little weight .I put my hand on my stomach. _I can't believe there is a baby in there , growing, eating ,breathing,kicking .The first person I should tell is Sokka. Right? I don't think he's ready ._ I should ask Ty Lee. Then it hit me . _Where is Ty Lee?_ she left at 4:00 and now it's 9:00 no one shops for 5 hours, not even Ty Lee.

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

"You stupid Fool!" the little devil on my left shoulder said .

"Well I think it was very honorable of you" the angel on my right said

"Will both of you shut up !" I told them , annoyed. I know it's unusual but I actually have a devil and angel on my shoulder. Well I guess that's not what they are exactly, but one is always telling me to do bad and one is always telling me to do good.( Maybe it's all in my head )

"I have a plan. Everything I've done so far is all apart of my plan" I said with a smirk

"Well whatever you plan is , it's stupid .You had a girl who likes you right where you wanted her, underneath you on the ground and you didn't even kiss her"

"Look here, devil thingy . Leave this to me . When was the last time you had a woman?"

"Whatever. Hey ,What wrong with Goody Two-shoes? She hasn't said much" The devil thing– let's call him Bob said

"I think this whole conversation is sexist" the angel- let's call her Serene said

"Look I know Katara likes me .I'm just... drawing this out before I ask her out"

Bob scrunched his eyebrows "I don't get it"

"Okay ,let me spell it out for you " I started "Katara likes me,I like her, when she gets around me she gets all flustered–" I started before being interrupted by Serene

"Your point exactly?" She said rolling her eyes

"My point is , that she has proven in many occasions–the garden being one of them– that I can play her like a fiddle and I intend to do just that" I finished

"Wow " Bob said in awe ,"I wouldn't have even thought of that , what's your next move"** ( I know that sounds lame ,but for the sake of the story)**

**"**Well I'm going to bring some one else into the picture ,some one who will definitely ruffle princess Katara'a little feathers .Beside it's been a while since I've seen my old friend Jet"

* * *

**HaHa I bet you thought I would never update, fooled you and if anyone hasn't noticed I made some very good updates to the previous chapter, grammar wise. Jet is the surprise character that you've all been waiting for. Since none of you guessed .None of you get the prize. I love all of you who have kept up with story . Even when my writing was really bad. Before I updated , when I was reading through my past chapter . Mannn ,I can't believe you guys still read it . I hoped my writing has improved since then . I guess this Author's Note is getting a little to long .So I have to go . It's 10:28. but it was nice talking to you . Bye**


	8. Answers- Part 1

**_I know I haven't updated in forever ,please forgive me_**

**Ty Lee's Pov**

"I woke up feeling tender ,every muscle in my body ached especially my ankle , My ankle felt horrible .I couldn't remember where I was or why my body hurt so bad. Then all the events of yesterday came rushing back .I suddenly remembered everything .I jumped up ,forgetting about my ankle causing me to fall back down again

"Ty Lee , so glad you could join me .You've slept for hours .I was starting to get bored" A voice said

I was too tired to argue back .Funny how I just woke up but I still felt weary ," Who the hell are you?" I asked trying to sound tough or mean or even that calm but deadly voice Azula used in times of trouble ,but it just came out sounding tired

"Well I'm your captor and the only face you'll see for a while"

" What do you mean?" I asked

"I mean your probably going to stay here for some time a long time" he said

"What if I just leave?"

"You could try but you wouldn't get very far, especially with your ankle broken"

"I could still kick your ass to the moon and back ten times over" I said trying to sound confident but my voice still wavered . He came into eye-shot and I could finally get a good look at him .I had to admit he was a hottie .He had dark brown wavy hair and intensifying deep forest green eyes .He was fit too .I could see the outline of his muscles through his shirt

He smirked ,"See that's the problem .Your too strong I don't know how I had the strength to beat you earlier ,Well I guess

"What do you want with me anyway?" I asked irritated

"Well... I have what you some may call 'beef' with your friend Azula"

"Then why isn't she here instead of me?"

He shook his head , "No, No .That would have been much to hard . Have you ever heard of someone who could sneak up on Azula?"

"So... Why am I here?" I asked ,still confused

"Isn't it obvious?"

I shook my head

"I can use you as bait"

"Bait?"

"Azula and your friends are going to try to save you I know that much. When they do come Azula going to want to come get you by herself " He said informative." Then she'll find you tied up to this chair" He said ,gesturing to a wooden rocking chair "While she unties you I'll take that chance to surprise her and settle our beef . Once and for all"

"Your crazy if you think Azula would fall for such an obvious plan"

"On the contrary, Azula will fall for it because it's so obvious. She'll over think it"

"How do you know she'll come for me?"

"Trust me. She will"

"So what happens now?

He picked up a glass full of something and took a sip

"We wait"

* * *

**Suki's POV**

I uncrossed my legs for the third time anticipating Katara response .I told her I was pregnant (I wasn't ready to tell Sokka )and she just stared at me an didn't say anything. It's times like this when I wish Ty Lee where around.

"Well! Aren't you going to say anything?" I asked ,starting to get agitated

"W-well,I'm happy for you but... Does Sokka know?"

"No I just needed to tell someone .I'm stressed out enough about Ty Lee , I don't need to add the stress of keeping a secret"

Katara smiled sympathetically, "I'm sure Ty Lee's fine ,you know that girl can more than take care of herself"

I sighed desperately ,"I know ,but what if she got drunk and passed out in some alley? We all know she can't hold her liquor"

"Well then she'll sober up and come back"

"But what if someone snatched her up or something?"

Katara put her hand on my shoulder,"Stop looking for excuses to be worried, Ty Lee's fine"

I sighed again, "I guess"

"So when do you plan on telling Sokka?!" She said , her tone completely changed from sympathetic to excited

"I don't know" I said dully, I was still worried about Ty Lee , no matter how much people said she was okay, I'm still gonna be worried .I know something happened to her .I just know

"I could tell him for you" She offered

I gave her a weak smile ,at least she was trying to be helpful. "No ,It'd be better if I told him"

* * *

**Katara POV**

I left Suki room in a good mood. I was going to be an aunt! This was great . I wasn't even paying attention to my surroundings ,that is until I bumped into someone. I fell flat on my ass. When I looked up I saw a face that I didn't think I see ever again in a million years . Jet **( ****A/N Okay for anyone whose wondering. When they found out Jet was still alive Katara went right back to hating him. I don't know why ,it's just part of the storyline)**

My mood immediately went from happy to sour, "What the hell!? Don't you watch where your going?".

"Sorry" He said stretching his arm out to help me up . I smacked his hand away

"I can get up by myself ,thank you very much"

He held his hands up in a surrender , "I was just trying to help "

I dusted off my dress and rolled my eyes, "Yes I know Jet I know how much you just love to help" "How did you even get in here ? Are you stalking me?!"

He chuckled , "Katara get over yourself ,I was invited . Besides you're not the only hot girl in the world . I have my sights set on someone else" . He then walked away leaving me speechless.

I can't believe he just said that. My God! He is so infuriating. I wanted to strangle him!

Just then Zuko walked out of his room. I guess he saw my pissed off face because he said, "I guess you bumped into Jet"

* * *

** That was short ,I know but I really wanted to update an this is only like half of the chapter a lot more shit is gonna happen ,So bear with me. Oh an please review . When you review that's my motivation . It only takes like 20 second . Plzzzz**


End file.
